


Release Me

by Tatau



Series: The Silence of the Wolves [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is being held prisoner. Why? One might say he has an admirer. The ransom? Fraser just has to do as Ray's captor says. Easy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surya/gifts).



Fraser entered the room with a stubborn set to his jaw.

“You wanted to see me?” Fraser said without even chancing a glance around. The bald man in the chair in the corner of the room nodded thoughtfully.

“Ah, yes, Constable Benton Fraser. What a pleasure that you could join us.”

Fraser pursed his lips to refrain from answering.

“What do you want from me?” Fraser asked brusquely – risking a glance into the corner where Ray was chained naked to the bed.

“I had considered you more intelligent than that,” was the disappointed reply.

Fraser cracked his neck. “I know that you want my presence because of the captivity of detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski. What I want to know is what you want in return for his freedom. You haven’t told me this so far,” Fraser said.

The man in the corner nodded his head as if he considered Fraser’s demand to be a reasonable one – all things considered.

“It is all very simple, I’m afraid.” The bald man said. “I want you to fuck him. I want you to fuck him until he can’t see straight anymore, until he begs you to let him come. Is that clear?”

Fraser tried to swallow, felt the initial urge to disagree but after mastering all those impulses he nodded.

“Fine,” Fraser ground out.

“Well, in that case get on with it and fuck him already.” Fraser chanced a look at Ray and hesitated.

“You are aware that I have to kill you, too, in case you don’t cooperate?” the man in the corner explained as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

Fraser nodded once, stiffly. He crossed the distance until he was right in front of Ray.

“Ray…” Fraser’s voice was tender.

Ray moaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. His pupils were dilated and his fingers were trembling very softly.

Fraser whirled around.

“What did you do to him?”

The man chuckled amusedly. “Does the expression ‘hurts so good’ mean anything to you, Constable?”

Fraser balled his hands into fists and turned towards him. There was a quiet ‘snick’ as the man trained a gun at Fraser’s head.

“I advise you to focus on the matter at hand,” he smiled pleasantly.

“I am in a generous mood, though, so I will answer your question despite your insolent behavior,” he pocketed the gun again and relaxed in his chair.

“I administered a healthy dose of a new drug I am currently developing to his bloodstream. It has multiple effects but the ones you will most prominently notice are arousal – as you will have already guessed – and _prolonged_ ,” he stretched the word tenderly, “stamina. It is an interesting concept – an interest I am quite sure you might share on a purely medical level – he will be so very responsive to everything you do and I have no doubt that he will achieve orgasm multiple times but he will not ejaculate. His heart rate, however, is going to accelerate more and more and if he doesn’t find release at some point I believe it will result in heart failure – but this is purely theoretical at this point.” He smiled politely again.

“You bastard!” Fraser shouted shaking with rage.

“Now, now, no reason for hard words.”

There was a groan from the bed and Fraser swiveled around. Ray spread his legs further and his hips undulated. Fraser swallowed dryly.

“Why are you doing this?” Fraser asked.

“Enough procrastination Constable. I assume you can follow orders? You don’t kiss him on the mouth, is that clear? You will find his chain long enough to get… creative,” he smirked.

Fraser slowly undressed, his eyes never leaving Ray’s form on the bed.

He knelt on the bed next to Ray and carefully touch Ray’s upper arm.

“Ray, I… I’m sorry,” he didn’t know what else to say.

“Fraser,” Ray’s voice sounded throaty but at least he appeared to be clear of his surroundings. “You’re saving my life here, okay? God… it’s… you have no idea how this feels. It’s like I’m burning up, I—“ another moan was wrung from his lips.

Fraser pushed his finger softly against Ray’s lips. “It’s all right, Ray. I am not going to hurt you.”

His hands roamed over Ray’s chest and Ray’s whole body strained into the touch. Ray cock was hard and leaking and Fraser stroked the skin of Ray’s abdomen. “Fraser… touch me… you got to… I need you to…” Ray rasped hoarsely.

Softly, Fraser smeared the pre-come over the tip of Ray’s cock. “Ah… god...” Ray gasped and trembled at the contact.

“Constable,” resounded from the other side of the room. “I don’t hope that your current speed is the usual pace with which you execute orders. I did say ‘fuck’ not ‘pet’ him, did I not?”

Fraser closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Fraser took the bottle of lube right next to the bed and uncapped it.

He slicked up two fingers and pushed Ray’s legs further apart so that he could kneel between them.

He stroked over Ray’s entrance and Ray gasped. “Fraser, I… I’ve never done this,” he said shakily. Fraser pressed a kiss to Ray’s thigh and looked at him. “I’ll take care of you, Ray. I am not going to hurt you, I promise.”

He pushed in with one finger in one smooth move and Ray groaned loudly. Fraser repeated the movement and Ray’s breathing got louder. “That’s… god… I need more,” he panted and Fraser complied.

Ray started to push back, a fluid movement of his hips pressing him down on Fraser’s fingers again and again.

Fraser withdrew his fingers to a whimper from Ray and covered two fingers more with the lube. He entered Ray again with three fingers this time and Ray gasped out loud. Fraser’s tongue sneaked out to lick at Ray’s cock and Ray’s hips almost came off the bed.

“Oh god, oh god… oh god…” Ray repeated in a broken voice. He was the most erotic thing Fraser had ever seen. He sucked gently on the head of Ray’s cock and Ray sobbed, trying to push harder against Fraser’s fingers.

So Fraser pushed a fourth finger inside, it was more of a stretch and Ray panted, “good… Fraser… so good…” Fraser reached a bit further with his fingers, trying to find—

“Fraser!” Ray cried out, the muscles clamping like a vice around Fraser’s fingers and Fraser was prepared to swallow Ray’s come but it didn’t happen. Ray was gasping wetly, his legs shaking with slight tremors but his cock was still rock hard.

Ray’s eyes looked impossibly dark when he looked at Fraser. “I—I…” Ray licked his lips, “I need… you,” Ray moaned with another tremor that shook him.

Fraser nodded and pulled his hand free as gently as he could.

“Very nice, Constable,” came the approval from the bald man. “I want him in your lap; I want to see him fuck himself.”

Fraser moved up on the bed and stroked lovingly over Ray’s head.

“Ray, can you sit up?” He said quietly. Ray nodded and moved into a kneeling position.

The chain was easily one and a half feet long. As long as Fraser stayed close to the head of the bed this wasn’t going to be a hindrance.

Fraser closed his arms around Ray and pulled him close. Ray’s skin was warm underneath his fingertips and he smoothed down Ray’s back until he came to his ass. Ray gave a breathy moan and licked softly at Fraser’s collar bone.

Fraser’s fingers dug into Ray’s ass and he pulled him into his lap. Ray looked at him and Fraser unconsciously reached out to stroke his thumb over Ray’s bottom lip.

“Ray, I… take all the time you need,” Fraser whispered.

Ray knelt over Fraser’s lap and Fraser took his own erection into his hand to guide it. Slowly, Ray lowered himself.

A shocked gasp escaped him when he felt Fraser’s cock press against his hole. He bit his lip and pressed down. He was panting and his arms shook slightly.

Once he was down all the way, as far as he could go, he opened his eyes, deep blue with desire and moaned. He tensed his muscles experimentally and gasped again.

“God… I feel…” he shuddered. “Full… you’re filling me up, Fraser.” Fraser was straining very hard to hold on and to stay still.

As if in trance Ray moved up again only to push down as slowly as that first time. “So, so good… Fraser…” The way Ray moaned his name was almost more than Fraser could bear.

Ray moved up again, his cock leaving wet smears on Fraser’s abdomen. Ray moved further up, until only the tip of Fraser’s cock was still lodged inside him before he pressed down again. A shudder wracked over his body and Ray’s mouth opened on a surprised ‘o’, “oh god… oh god… I’m… so close” and he pressed down with more force before he gripped Fraser tightly and fell apart in his arms. “Fraser… god, Fraser…” he moaned into Fraser’s ear and Fraser’s knuckles turned white where they were gripping Ray’s hip, trying to hold his own orgasm off even though Ray was clamping down on him in the most exquisite torture.

“You better don’t come just yet, Constable,” came the amused drawl. “It would be very bad for Mr. Kowalski’s heart rate. As much as I would like to find out exactly how the last stages of this drug affect the individual I would much rather it wasn’t with Mr. Kowalski’s life. I have a certain… fondness for him. You see,”

Listening to the miserable bastard actually helped to control his own body. Fraser took deep breaths, sweat was pouring down his body and Ray was still pressed hotly against his skin.

“… I am quite glad that you came along. I had wanted to see Stanley Kowalski being taken for a long, long time. Sadly, none of his previous partners appealed to me much. Until you came along.”

Fraser tried to drone him out but it was impossible. Ray was still gasping hotly into his ear and he had to concentrate on something other than him.

“You look exceptionally close to losing it, Constable. Why not? I am already suitably impressed by your self-control. Watching you lose it is certainly going to be an illuminating experience. Go ahead, you have my permission. Only,” the derisive grin could be heard all the way through the room, “you better keep in mind that you need to do a very good job of it in order for Mr. Kowalski to reach release.”

Ray was already moving again and Fraser clenched his teeth.

“Ray, I want—“

“Whatever you want, Fraser,” Ray interrupted breathlessly.

Fraser closed his eyes tightly for a second. God, this was more temptation than any man could be expected to endure.

He toppled them over and pulled out. Ray made a soft sound of protest but Fraser shushed him. “Turn over,” Fraser said tightly, his control was slipping and he definitely didn’t want to hurt Ray.

Ray nodded once and complied. He raised his ass high and spread his legs as far as they would go. Fraser moaned at the sight. Ray looked obscene; the sweat soaked back, the glistening hole, wet with lube and the spread legs… Fraser moved in behind Ray and guided his cock back into this tightness.

Ray moaned drawn out. “God… Fraser…. Come on, fuck me already.”

And something inside Fraser snapped at those words. He drew back and his hips slammed into Ray again. Ray cried out and Fraser’s fingers were digging harshly into Ray’s side.

Ray tried to thrust back but Fraser didn’t give him any time, he pounded into him and Ray was moaning helplessly. “Yeah… like that… h-harder…” he gasped and Fraser was only too happy to oblige. Sweat dripped from his brow onto Ray’s back and Ray was shaking under Fraser’s onslaught.

Fraser changed the angle slightly and suddenly Ray cried out and started begging. “Fraser… oh, please… more… ah… F-Fraser…” Ray’s voice sounded raw and his jaw was slack with desire, his hands were fisted into the sheet, the knuckles white with the strength of his grip.

“I-I’m gonna—“

“Don’t.” Fraser commanded and snapped his hips forward again. Ray gave a despairing sob and clenched his teeth.

Fraser felt his own climax approaching with toe curling strength; he snarled and closed his hand around Ray’s cock.

“Come, Ray.” And Ray cried out and pushed into Fraser’s hand, warm come dripped over Fraser’s fist and Fraser pulled Ray’s ass close against him, shuddering with the force of his release.

The world came slowly into focus again, he heard Ray moaning softly underneath him and suddenly he had to hold him, make sure he was alright, that he hadn’t hurt him.

He pulled out carefully and turned Ray onto his back. Blue eyes were looking warm and sated up at him. He enclosed Ray in an embrace, pressing him into the mattress with his own body, cradling him close. He stroked Ray’s cheeks gently and pressed his lips to Ray’s – he froze the same instant. Maybe the man hadn’t seen, he pulled away hastily and chanced a glance over his shoulder.

But the chair was empty.

The man was nowhere in sight and the door was open.


End file.
